The present invention is directed to the control of an automatic deck lid panel pull down mechanism. Generally known in the automotive art, such mechanisms sequentially perform closing and sealing functions. The closing function involves bringing the deck lid to a partially closed position to mutually couple a latch bolt mounted on the deck lid and a vertically extended striker mounted on the vehicle body. The sealing function follows the closing function and involves bringing the deck lid to a fully closed position by vertically moving the striker to a retracted position. If desired, a single motorized drive unit may be employed to perform both closing and sealing functions.
Control of a deck lid pull down mechanism of the above type requires the detection of certain deck lid positions. In a typical pull down operation, for example, it is necessary to detect attainment of both the partially closed and the fully closed positions. Detection of the partially closed position is needed to terminate the closing function and initiate the sealing function; detection of the fully closed position is needed to terminate the sealing function. To detect such deck lid positions, mechanically activated limit switches are generally employed.
In addition to position detection, the pull down control should be capable of detecting the presence of an obstruction which prevents the deck lid from properly closing or sealing so that operation of the mechanism may be terminated or reversed. Typically, additional mechanically activated limit switches are required to perform such detection.